Always There
by Promises Kept
Summary: The moments of a couple whose timing for romance was always a tad bit off. No one ever said the stuggles of love were going to be this tough...
1. You and Me Together

**Disclaimer:** Do you honestly think that I could possibly own Hannah Montana?

**A/N: It's my first drabble series, so please me nice. However, creative criticism is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy, and please review! **

**

* * *

****Guitar**

She was never one to play a musical instrument. But now, here she was strumming the guitar and letting the words fall from her mouth as she sung. She made a silent prayer as she kept on playing that the boy to her left would notice what the lyrics were really about.

**Fit**

She was beyond furious. She was really throwing things at him and yelling in his face. "DID YOU HAVE ANY CLUE?!" She was royally pissed and it was his fault. What right did he have to tell her how he felt!

**French**

He knew for a fact he didn't understand this language, and that taking this course was a waste. Though something about being with the petite blonde girl beside him, as she quizzed him on his verbs made the learning of the foreign language more enjoyable.

**Warmth**

While putting on the sweater he leant her, she could help herself but smirk. She'd definitely have to remember forgetting her sweater at parties more often.

**Painting**

Oliver's heart did flips when she took his hand in hers and showed him how to finger paint. The boy laughed at himself on the inside. He should be paying attention to what she's saying to him, but instead he's concentrating on the softness of her hand.

**Divorce**

He didn't even quite remember how it had happened, but here he was holding her in his arms tightly as she heavily sobbed. He could feel her tears seeping through his shirt, and all he could do right now was say to her, "It's okay. It'll get better."

**Moving**

Tears of joy started to stream down her face when she saw him at the end of her drive way. "You didn't think I'd leave without saying good-bye to my Lilly-Pad did you?"

**Obvious**

Rico sighed loudly, "Even I can tell you're crazy about her, so why don't you just tell her how you feel and get it over with!"

**Fear**

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" He scolded. It was only three seconds ago he carried her cold, limp, but alive body from the water along with half of her surf board.

**Hers**

"Doughnut?" he offered. "I already have one" she said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She mentally grinned when she saw the small blush creep to his cheeks.

**Peaceful**

She was folding and putting her clothes away in one of the suitcase when he rushed in unannounced. She looked so beautiful when she was casual. He hated to ruin it, he knew his confession was going to kill the gentle moment.

**All-Knowing**

"Trust me, Oliver would jump off a cliff for you, Lil." Miley said giving her friend a light squeeze of the hand.

**Date**

"So who's the lucky girl tonight?" Miley asked as Oliver looked at himself in the mirror for the hundredth time that night. "Joannie Palumbo" he replied lightly. The next thing that they heard was the chocking of the small blonde girl on her soda.

**Fetish**

She blushed a shade of pink when Oliver ran his fingers through her long blonde hair and whispered in her ear, "Do you have any idea how much I love your hair?"

**Drive**

It was a simple request that he asked. A simple car drive and he was ecstatic that she agreed. But by the end of it, when she got out of the car, he hit his head on the steering wheel and mumbled to himself, "I think I love you, Truscott."

**Valentine**

She couldn't help but smile as Oliver pushed the bouquet of white roses to her chest. The boy's face was as red as an apple as he spoke "Happy V-Valentines Day, Lilly…"

**Heat**

"I love you, Damn it!" She was actually yelling at his, "God Damn it! I love you Oliver Oscar Oken!" she launched herself at him, attaching her lips to his in a fierce kiss. In an instant his arms wrapped around her small waist.

**Clue**

Everyone at their table was severely frightened when the blonde girl abruptly stood up and shouted, "IT'S MR. GREEN IN THE KITCHEN WITH THE CANDLESTICK!"

**Three Small Words**

When she first heard Oliver say it, she didn't think he was serious at all. She was waiting for a laugh of some sort to let her know it was a joke. When nothing came she really started to get scared.

**Yellow Chevy Truck**

Oliver was both amused and furious on how someone so smart didn't understand driving. He prayed that she wouldn't hit a tree as he told her in a controlled voice, "Just put it in drive."

**Nickname**

He's the only one out of their circle of friends that was allowed to call her "Lilly-Pad", and the reason for it is simple: It's his own little way of letting her know how he feels.

**Confession**

He grabbed her by the cheeks and pulled her to him for a kiss. It was chaste but perfect. "I love you, Lils," he rested his forehead against hers, "I always have."

**Jealousy**

Lilly tried hard to pretend like she interested in something else when she saw Joannie lay her head on Oliver's shoulder, when really she wanted to punch the girls lights out.

**Prom**

When she walked into the ballroom every set of eyes were on her. Maybe it was because, for once, she didn't have on the resembled a tomboy. Or maybe it was because she was the most beautiful there.

**Question**

"What's in your heart, Lilly?" He then got up and walked to his car leaving her there on the porch. She didn't cry. She just stood there in a daze. Seconds after she crumbled to the ground, looking out onto the driveway, hoping he would come back.

**Acceptance Letter**

Oliver fell into completely shock when Lilly told him and Miley her news, "I got the letter this morning," She beamed "Can you believe it? I'm actually going to school in Washington!"

**Darts**

It was their game. They could spend hours playing. She would do whatever it took to psyche him out but it wouldn't really matter. She always won. "What do I need to beat you?" "Bulls-eye. Or it's all over"

**Pain**

Oliver felt like he was going to be sick when she ran up to them and gushed on how it had happened. He felt even worse when she showed them the platinum diamond ring.

**Touch**

She shivered from his warm touch as he trailed soft kisses from her neck to her shoulders and then hugged her from behind. She looked at herself in the long mirror wearing the Maid-of-Honor dress for Miley's wedding. "You look absolutely beautiful, do you know that?"

**Photos**

There was one of them at Miley and Jake's wedding. Another of them at the zoo. And one of them dancing at a club. It was looking back on these that made it all bittersweet to her. She wasn't his and as much as it pained her to think of it, looking at these captures memories brought a smile to her face.

**Acting**

He felt like he deserved an Oscar as he went up to the newly engaged couple and told them "Congratulations."

**Carnival**

He'd what ever he could to put a smile on her face, even if it meant spending all his pocket change on the rigged games. It was the way she grinned and attached herself to his arm that made it all a lot better.

**Gone**

It was killing him inside. He was harboring all these feelings for her. And now, she was moving on with her life. It hurt so much. The thing is though, as much as it hurt Oliver to see her with _him_ he needed to be there for her. She needed her best friend, and he would do anything to see her smile. Even if it required removing him from the picture.

**Shock**

Mr. and Mrs. Oken were in disbelief when their son explained to them why he wanted to to apply to colleges in Seattle.

**No Reply**

"You're my best friend. Why don't you want to be his best man?" Oliver couldn't think of any other reason, besides the truth, to tell Lilly so he kept his mouth closed.

**Early Mornings**

He could easily spend every waking moment here. Her in his arms, he head in the crook of his neck, the scent of vanilla from her hair… this moment couldn't be more perfect. Waking up with her there was already the brightest part of his day.

**Bo**

Living alone in the apartment made him miss company, so when Lilly came up with the idea to get a dog he really liked it. It wasn't until he got the little terror that it occurred to him on how annoying and hyper baby dogs really are.

**Chocolate**

The cookie batter was going all over the place. She was angry and baking was her way of venting. She would what ever it took to get the image of the two of them together out of her head. Even if it meant she would have to deal with cleaning every surface of the kitchen.

**Complication**

She had pulled back with tears in her eyes. "You kiss me now? After 23 years of being my friend. You tell me all this now?" She was on the verge of crying when she backed away from him, "I'm sorry."

**Wake Up**

She hated the sound of her alarm clock. It was the most annoying thing in the world. The constant beeping was enough to drive anyone up a wall but if it saved her the wrath of Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken she would get up.

**Regret**

She rested her head against the backboard of the bed as tears started to fall down her face. "What have I done?" She loved Jackson with all her heart, but there were feelings that Oliver had her feel that she didn't even know were possible. And things that he for her that made it even harder to let go.

**Iris**

"They're the color of the ocean" he told her, gazing into her eyes. "Now aren't you original" She said sarcastically, reminding him of the fact that they've lived next to an ocean all their lives.

**Shot Down**

"It's to late now," She shook her head to justify her answer as she continued, "You waited to long" Her voice was shaking as she grabbed the hem of her dress and left the room.

**Birthday**

It had been one of the worst rain storms in the California. The news reports had even requested people not to leave their house. So when Lilly Truscott opened her front door and saw Oliver dripping from head to toe, holding a gift she couldn't help but laugh.

**Run**

She wasn't sure what she was doing, all she knew was that she couldn't go back. This wasn't where she was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to be Mrs. Lillian Stewart. And maybe that's why she kept on running. She wouldn't stop until she reached his house. (Or until her heels broke)

**Fender Bender**

"You are one of the largest idiots I know. You did know that right?" He just responded by giving her the famous puppy look. She rolled hers eyes and gave him the tray. "Here… I made you cookies."

**Soccer**

She loved the sport with all her heart, yet Lilly only cared when the ball was being passed to brown, shaggy haired boy. Though she would never, ever tell him that.

**Honesty**

He couldn't believe his eyes. Here she stood in his room wearing a wedding dress and drenched from head to toe, due to the heavy rain. After about a minute of silence she finally spoke. "I just couldn't do it… I love you too much"

**

* * *

****A/N: I really hope you liked it. Please review and be honest. **

**Oh, and if you couldn't tell, the main pairing was Loliver with a side dash of Lackson.**


	2. That's How it Should Always Be

**Disclaimer:** If I was even close to owning Hannah Montana I would have made loliver happen long ago.

**A/N:** So this is the second part of it and it goes into more depth on Lilly and Oliver's past and future. I'd like to give a huge thank you to comic-book-girl who co-wrote this with me. She's an awesome writer, and without her I most likely would have never gotten this finished. Thanks again Andi!

**

* * *

****Wet**

He stood there, staring at her with his gleaming eyes. A look of astonishment seeped across his face before turning to an ecstatic grin. He came toward her, staring deep into her baby blues and softly pressed his lips to hers. She threw off her veil and wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his brown hair. They parted slowly and he looked at her. "You're dripping on the carpet…"

**Alone**

Why didn't anyone understand why she was doing this? She needed to get over the past and she knew that Jackson wouldn't break her heart. She was willing to believe that he would nurse the broken, shattered pieces. But even Miley knew that this was all a large mistake. Hell, Mr. Stewart and Jackson probably knew she was making a mistake.

**Punch **

The punch had been spiked that evening. That was about the only thing she remembered from the party. That and waking up with a splitting migraine. Oliver, on the other hand remembered so much more. Everything from her wacky confessions to the kiss she laid on his lips on the dance floor.

**Flirt**

He could see her roll her eyes every time he tried to get a date for the weekends, and whenever he used his 'Smokin Oken' skills. She had even accused him of never being able to stop no matter how old he got. The thing was though, he did stop. It was around the time he realized that the blonde beauty was the first thing he thought about when he woke up each morning.

**Not Just an Egyptian River**

"I want a guy who's funny. He has to know how to laugh and it doesn't hurt if he's a little dorky. Also, and not to sound shallow, but I like 'em with brown hair." Miley laughed at her blonde companion's response and quickly replied with, "You just described Oliver in a nutshell." Lilly scoffed and returned the laugh. "Our Ollie is not my type."

**Backing Out**

She was leaning over the small stool, staring at her reflection. What was she going to do? Oliver had the worst timing ever and she was infuriated with him for it. She cared about him, but was one kiss and a whole past of memories going to make her leave the wedding? She guessed so because she opened the door and made a run in the opposite direction of the alter where her fiancé waited.

**Scary Movie**

They had seen many movies together, yet surprisingly, none of them had ever been a horror. So when they had gone to see one, and Lilly hadn't automatically attached herself to his arm, he was willing to admit he was a little disappointed.

**Childhood**

They laid there in the sand that Sunday night listening to the sound of each other's heart beat and the waves crashing on shore when Oliver broke the silence. "We'll go to Paris. We'll run away together." She snorted a laugh then rolled over to look at him, "You're such a dork. A romantic one though."

**Wondering**

"Why are you marrying him, Lils?" She was shocked to hear Miley ask this. She had never really thought about it before. Was it for love? Was it for security? She knew he would take good care of her, and he had grown up a lot from when they were kids, but did this make a good reason to marry Jackson?

**Pennies**

Lilly sat on the floor of her room with a serious expression spread across her face. She counted the mound of coins and dollar bills in front of her, her broken piggy bank lying demolished a few feet away. Oliver sat down next to her, his eyes shining. "Penny for your thoughts...?" He whispered.

**Cheating**

She promised herself she wasn't going to cheat. She had seen the way relationships ended when someone cheated. But him being here made it all the more difficult to remember that. He had her in his arms with his lips over hers in a passionate, never-ending kiss and she wasn't pulling back. God help her, but she was in love with Oliver Oken.

**Prayer**

He was carrying her bitter cold and blue body from the water. She was deadly cold, and as he held her in his arms, he kept on repeating the same three words over and over again. "Please don't die."

**April Fools**

He laughed till his sides hurt as he watched from around the corner when she opened her locker and the water balloons fell out. He quickly gulped as she caught his eye, and he bolted down the hall in the opposite direction, afraid of the blue-eyed girl's wrath as she took off running after him.

**Sixteen Candles**

He was a complete and utter dork. When Miley offered Oliver to help plan Lilly's Sweet Sixteen party he didn't know what he was getting himself into. He spent that Friday getting helium, green balloons and doing renditions of Gloria Gaynor's 'I Will Survive' with a high voice, all for the sake of Lilly.

**What If**

"What would you do if I had died that night, Oliver?" She asked him so seriously; this was a topic that he hoped would never be brought up. He did the only thing he knew how to at the moment. He held her tighter than he ever had before.

**Literature**

He saw her in the small bookstore that day. She had a small coffee in her hands and her face was completely mesmerized by the book. He grinned when he realized that she was so engrossed in the book that she'd often teased him about. "Didn't know you were a fan."

**Broken Leg**

His intention was to get her up the stairs and to her bedroom without dropping her. The problem was her constant squeals of protest and squirming in his arms as he held her bridal style. Why on earth did she have to be so stubborn? She couldn't possibly get anywhere on her own with a broken leg.

**Foolish**

The two of them just sat there on her porch. It didn't happen often, but Miley was always the one he went to when his feelings for Lilly ran wild in his head. They were quiet. They sat far apart in silence, and after awhile Miley broke it. "I always thought you were crazy for letting her go."

**Happy Ending **

Oliver rolled his eyes and let out a huge sigh, "What kind of a person would buy this as an ending to a movie?" He didn't understand a single thing about chick-flick movies and he never understood why both Lilly and Miley dragged him to see them. It would always end the same; the guy gets the girl and they live happily ever after, while Lilly and Miley bawl their eyes out at the romance.

**Misunderstanding**

Miley grinned wide when Oliver confessed his feelings toward their golden-haired friend, and in an instant she agreed to help the poor sap. That grin turned to a saddened frown and gasp when her plan backfired and Oliver ran up to her exclaiming that the blonde surfer would never love him, like he loved her.

**Gone**

She ran down the stairs with him hot on her tail. She didn't have anything with her, just her keys and a coat in her arms. She was leaving and he didn't know how to stop her or what to do. Oliver had a sick feeling that he was going to lose her. With her hand on the doorknob, ready to turn it, she glanced back at him and whispered, "I have to go" before she disappeared out the door.

**Death**

They stood there in each other's embrace for quite some time, before Oliver felt Lilly's fists uncurl under his hands. Her heavy and fierce breathing turned to gasps for air and tears welled in her eyes and poured from them as she clung to him like a lifeline muttering one word over and over "Why?"

**Eighteenth Birthday**

Oliver hated how his chest and heart felt when he saw the small golden-haired girl walk in wearing the short cocktail dress. He hated his pounding heart even more when she ran up to him, hugged him and wished him a Happy Birthday.

**Tease**

She hated to admit it, but she loved to tease the mop-haired boy. It was the way he reacted to her words or whenever she did something different to her hair, or even when she showed off some leg. She got pure enjoyment out of watching the teenage boy squirm.

**Maternal**

The two of them had spent that whole Saturday afternoon with Miley and Jake's son going to the park and enjoy the hot summer day. It astonished him how easily she took to being a motherly auntie. "You'll make an excellent mother some day, Lilly", he told her later on that same day.

**Aftermath**

He walked onto the dock and saw her sitting at the edge with her hands on her face as she wept. "I can't pretend that I don't feel anything for you when in reality, I've never felt this way about anyone else before. I love you."

**Fedora**

She picked up the hat, placed it on her head and was surprised to see that it fit perfectly. "Do you like it?" She asked, touching the brim and turning to him with a sexy pout placed on her lips. His jaw practically dropped as he looked at her. She truly was the most beautiful girl he ever knew.

**Promises**

She remembered his words like he had said them yesterday. His eyes were bright and full of sincerity. It was so obvious he meant every word he said. He didn't avoid her gaze like he used to, but then again, she knew he wasn't lying. She could feel it in her heart. "Lils, I don't have a lot of money...I have nothing to offer you. But I promise that no matter what, I will love you till the day I die… and I'll take care of you."

**Taste**

He had heard Lilly talking about the new lip-gloss she had bought to Miley when his attention was drawn to the topic of flavor. She had said it was Root Beer. Was it such a crime that he wanted to walk right up to her and kiss her to taste it?

**Pregnant**

Miley looked at her best friend with a quizzical look when the blonde girl denied her offer of a beer. "What are you pregnant?" Miley joked. She chuckled into her bottle as she took a sip, still looking intently at her blonde companion. "Actually…" the golden haired girl responded looking down at the bar counter. At that, Miley spit out her drink almost instantly.

**Young-Love**

They were only six at the time, and both had no idea what real love was, but it still didn't stop the brown-haired boy from grabbing her small hand and holding it in his. "I'll marry you some day, Lillian."

**Closet**

She remembered sitting in her cluttered closet, the door shut except for a small crack just tiny enough to let a single stream of light pour through. She just sat there, her head buried in her lap, her eyes wet with tears. She prayed softly to herself, taking deep, slow breaths. She had never been so confused in all her life.

**Question**

She felt like she was in a dream when the brown-eyed boy came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, spun her around, got down on one knee and said, "Lilly, will you marry me?" But then again, he wasn't exactly a boy anymore.

Tree

She had a special tree in her back yard. It was her tree. On numerous occasions she'd sit up there in her own little nook. It was the only space in the tree big enough for a person to sit. She'd read up there for hours on end feeling the cool breeze on her face. As she looked back, she found that the day she stopped sitting in it was the day she realized that a spot for just one person simply wouldn't do anymore.

**Addition**

It was indescribable. He felt completely overjoyed, yet sick and at a loss for words when she said, "I'm pregnant."

**Excitement**

Miley squealed at the top of her lungs. "I always knew you two would get married eventually," She couldn't be happier for her two best friends at the moment, "Aw, Lillian Oken… Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

**Skeptic to Love**

Lilly wasn't so much of a critic as others claimed her to be. She called herself a realist. She was most likely the biggest critic when it came to love and the tenancies that people found themselves doing when it came to relationships. The strange thing was, when she realized she was in love with Oliver she was willing to admit that she would hold a stereo outside his window any day.

**New Chapter**

Four year-old Elizabeth Oken climbed up the tall stairs to her pre-school classroom. Lilly stood in the school lobby, staring at her with teary eyes. Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear. "This is where it all started..."

**Comprehending**

He remembered sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the blank wall. It was in that moment he realized that when you're in love with someone, they're all you can think about, you get goose bumps every time they enter the room, your stomach aches like hell when you think about them being with anyone else but you. He buried his face in his hands and grinded his teeth together.

**Snoring**

He loved every little thing about her, but her snoring he could probably live without. However, when it woke him up, and he looked over at her, there beside him, there was nothing he could do. She was an angel when she slept.

**Wedding**

She took a deep breath as she looked herself over in the full-length mirror. Her long, white gown stained with mud on the edges, from when she'd run out the last time she'd worn it. She refused to get a new one. As she approached the big, brown doors opening up to the sanctuary, everyone stood. All eyes were on her. She stared down the long aisle at the brown-haired boy waiting for her at the alter. He stared back.

**Cold Pizza**

She had an unhealthy obsession with eating cold pizza for breakfast. It was something Oliver hated and had tried to break her of for a while, but it never stopped. She had one memory imprinted in her head, of how she had once wrestled him to the ground just to get the box back. She blushed slightly as she remembered that the encounter left them kissing on their couch and the box left on the ground forgotten.

**Baby**

She lied there on her bed, eating a bowl of chocolate chips and a can of Pepsi as she watched the Hallmark movie of the week. The next thing she knew, she was in the passenger seat of the car, Oliver driving like a madman, wearing one shoe and his shirt on backwards. It was years later before she realized she never did see the end of the movie.

**Forgiven**

"She looks exactly like you. The hair, the eyes, the smart mouth…" He started to trail off a bit before he added, "She has Oken's nose though." He looked down at the ground, not really sure how he felt about this moment. He was surprised though when Lilly hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder, "Thanks again Jackson. You really are sweet."

**Shampoo**

She sat typing a paper for Biology, something she hated with a burning passion. An angry, exasperated expression was spread across her pale face. She bit her lip and continued typing, her eyes squinting as she glared at the screen. She felt his hand touch her hair, lifting it up and toying with it. He put his lips to her ear and whispered, "It always did smell like strawberries."

**Stories**

He sat in his recliner, his legs propped up and newspaper in hand. She sat on the floor playing _Candy land_ with a little girl with long, blonde hair. "Mommy, tell me the story again of how you and Daddy met?"

**Admiration**

As weird as it was to admit it, he admired her for so many things. Whether it was her independency or her ability to do a triple ollie or her skateboard. Mostly, as odd as it was, she was able to hold a snake without squirming one bit like most girls and he found that extremely attractive.

**Past**

"Do you ever wish you could go back?" He had interrupted the quiet moment, and she was slightly angry. She lifted her head off his bare chest and looked into his dark eyes to find sadness and a tinge of hope. "No. I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here. With you." She knew it was cliché, but she realized long ago, that when she was with him some things in love were cliché.

**Beginning**

The couple peered through the small, glass window, the tiny desks newly arranged with bright yellow nametags stuck to the tops. Elizabeth sat at her desk, sharing a large box of crayons with a little brown-haired boy.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I really hope you liked it and please review and be honest. Also please extend your comments to comic-book-girl as well. This was a duel effort, and I really hope all of you enjoyed it. I know we did writing it.


End file.
